The Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by YayForIshida
Summary: Randomness! IchiIshi storeh! Yayzas! It's cute. I promise. Or... as my friend said, it's 'Ah-dorable' XD


Okay, Yeah... once again I uploaded a random story (I swear I've gotta stop this XD) I didn't know whether to upload this one or not... but I did for the hell of it. I do not own Bleach, unfortunately- or fortunately- the wonder of Bleach is owned by the genius that is Kubo Tite-sensei! Enjoy... pleases. =D

----------------------

Splash, Splash, the puddles went beneath his feet. The rain pelted, rapidly, from the clouds, smashing against the floor and rolling down the head of a boy. The boy's white shirt was now completely soaked through, he didn't care; or even notice, for that matter. His hands firmly shoved in his trouser pockets, they were soaked too; since he was walking in the direction of the blowing wind. His hair was messy, wet; very wet, it clung to his plain ,porcelain face; though some redness graced his cheeks and his nose from the cold. His glasses were fogged and had drops of rain on them. His ocean blue eyes were fixed on the ground before him, they held no emotion, just deep thought. His mind was completely lost in the thought. The thought that had been driving him to madness. The thought- well, person hadn't left his mind since three weeks ago. He didn't know why or how this person was embedded in there, they just, somehow, were stuck. Nothing removed them. No matter how hard he tried to think about something else, somehow, it always linked back to him. Since it was the black of night, the lamps lit the street, illuminating the road. The boy stood underneath a streetlight, his head bowed low as he stared at the drops of rain falling on to the path. _Orange... the colour of warmth, the colour of happiness... The colour... of... him. _The boy's small smile gradually faded to a frown; a look of unhappiness; pain.

"Ishida..." The boy heard. He turned his head at the sound of his name being called. There he was. The boy of his thoughts; affections. Ishida stared at the boy blankly. "Come on."

"What?" He muttered, only just finding his voice. The boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, grabbed Ishida's wrist and pulled on it. Ishida shivered at the touch of warm skin to his cold skin.

"You can't stay out here! You're freakin' drenched already." Ichigo pulled off his coat and wrapped it around the smaller boy's.

"Kurosaki..." The smaller boy mused. Ichigo placed his arm around the ebony haired boy, in attempt to warm him.

-magical-timey-thingy-changey-

Ishida sat on his love's bed, his head bowed as he stared at his hands. Ichigo walked back in to the room with a towel.

"Sheesh, Ishida... I thought you were clever! You know you shouldn't go out in weather like this!" Ichigo ranted, placing the towel over Ishida's, still bowed head. "You'll get ill." Ishida wasn't taking any notice at what Ichigo was saying. He was just listening to the way his voice made those words come from those perfect lips. The lips that Ishida wanted to be his, the one's he wanted to kiss. He pulled the towel off of his head and dropped it on the floor. He stared at Ichigo's hands as he spoke; moving them dramatically. Ishida wanted those hands to be his, the hands he wanted to hold. He could do alot with Ichigo, but that is only a dream... "ISHIDA!" Ishida snapped his head up to meet Ichigo's hard stare.

"What?" Ishida snapped, sounding more annoyed than he had planned. Ichigo sighed and sat next to Ishida.

"Look. This, the rant, may not mean anything to you but, believe it or not, Ishida, I still care." Ichigo placed his hand on Ishida's shoulder. Ishida jumped at the contact, but ended up leaning in to it more; so he was now leaning against Ichigo's shoulder. "Quincy or shinigami. You're still my friend whether you or I like it." Ishida gazed up at Ichigo and sighed dreamily. Ichigo frowned in confusion. Ishida, noting the look, cleared his throat and sat up straight again.

"Thankyou for your concern, Kurosaki, but I am fine." Ishida stood from Ichigo's bed. "I shall be leaving now." Ishida began to head towards the door, but fingers around his wrist stopped him.

"You can't." Ichigo muttered, pulling him back to sit down. "You haven't dried yourself yet, and at least wait until the rain stops." Ichigo willed Ishida to, just by the look in his eyes. And Ishida couldn't say no.

"Fine." Ishida stated simply. He pulled the towel from the floor and placed it over his head again.

-magical-timey-thingy-changey-

Ishida sat upon Ichigo's bed, gazing out of the window, watching the rain drops fall from the sky; it put his mind at ease. It made him forget all of the worries he had. It made him forget about the heavy love that was falling deeper in his heart. The love that was unperfect. The unrequited love. He didn't actually know if this boy loved him back, but he knew it wasn't a possibilty, afterall life isn't some fairy tale.

"You know, watching the rain isn't gonna make it go any quicker." He heard. He turned his head to where the shinigami sat, on his computer chair infront of his desk. He watched him stand from the desk and walk over to where the Quincy was sat. "Why were you out there anyway?" Ichigo sat down, next to Ishida; infront of him, blocking the view of the window, so now Ishida could only focus on his love.

"I needed to think." Ishida muttered, turning his head away from the shinigami. He couldn't face him, no matter what. He couldn't because he knew he'd break and tell him everything, Ichigo seemed to have that affect on the Quincy.

"About what?" The shinigami pressed on.

"Things."

"What things?"

"Just!... things." Ishida replied, still not looking at Ichigo; his own hands showed more entertainment.

"Ishida..." Ishida winced. He hated it when he said his name so sympathetically. He didn't need sympathy... he didn't need anything... except him. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, but... you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"...Yes... I know that, Kurosaki." Ishida said, almost whispering it to himself. His hands clenched slightly as the sentence whirrled in his head. _'You can tell me anything...' Can I? Oh I do doubt that, for if this confession ever passed my lips, your hand would raise and strike my face faster than I could even get these fateful words out. _

-magical-timey-thingy-changey-

"Ishida?" Ichigo called, bringing Ishida from his thoughts to the very unpleasant world. He liked it better inside his own thoughts. "You look so out of it. What's up?"

"Nothing!" Ishida raised his voice slightly. "Can you please stop asking? I am fine." Ishida wanted him to stop with the worrying, the sympathy, everything. He hated this attention, but at the same time cherished it, for it was the only attention he got from his companion.

"All right. All right. Fine. I'm sorry, yeah? I'm just... worried. I can't help that, can I? You are my friend." Ichigo muttered, raising his hands in defeat. Ishida growled slightly. _'You are my friend.' I don't want to be your friend! I want to be much more than that. It hurts without you, Kurosaki. I have to see your face atleast once a day just to programme right. I have to hear your voice once. I have to feel your hands upon me once. Kurosaki... I need you, as much as it hurts to admit, without you... I am nothing. _Ishida swallowed hard. "Ishida? Are you all ri-"

"I'M FINE!" Ishida screamed. "Fine! Didn't you hear me the last three times?! I'm fine. Perfect for that matter! I don't need this constant bothering. I'm fine. Fine, fine, fine!" Tears decided to roll down Ishida's cheeks as he stood up and paced the room. "I've told you that a million times, despite that, you still press on. Can't you see I'm fine? I don't need anyone for I am fine. I don't need Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, anyone! I don't need... you. I'm... Fine..." Ishida stood still, before collapsing to his knees, tears frantically fell on to his thighs and hands. Ichigo didn't take any time waiting before he was on the floor, encasing the emotional boy in his arms.

"You don't look fine to me... Uryuu..." Ichigo whispered, his mouth inches from Ishida's ear.

"I hate you, Kurosaki." Ishida cried, clutching on to Ichigo for all he was worth. "I hate you and your shinigami ways. I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the way you make me act. I hate the way... you make me need you. I hate the way... I hate... I... I-"

"Shh... I know." Ichigo held the boy tight, cheek against his, as he whispered in his ear. "I hate you too." One of Ichigo's hands rested on Ishida's hair. "I hate the way you make me act." His fingers ran through his locks as Ishida sobbed and clutched on to Ichigo. "I hate the way... you make me smile." Ichigo held tighter. "I hate the way... you make me laugh... even when I'm down. I hate the way... you make me ill... even when I've just recovered, you make me feel anxious." The sobbing beneath slowed slightly. "I hate the way... you make me shiver, when you accidently touch me." Ichigo stopped combing his hand through Ishida's hair and wrapped it round his shoulders. "I hate the way... you draw me to you, whether it's in class, or outside... I'm always looking at you." He pulled back slightly and looked in the red, watery, ocean-blue, framed eyes of Ishida Uryuu. Ichigo placed his thumbs; beneath Ishida's glasses lenses, underneath Ishida's eyes and rubbed the forming tears. "But most of all... I hate the way... I don't hate you at all." Ishida blinked at the shinigami, unbelieving.

"Kurosa-" Ichigo cut Ishida's words short as he leaned forward and joined their lips in a small, but meaningful, kiss. Ichigo broke away and looked down at the beautiful sight before him.

"It's... Ichigo." Ichigo purred, leaning in again and placing his lips back upon Ishida's. Ishida had already wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed back, passionately. He even allowed Ichigo's tongue to intrude in to his mouth and search out every hidden part. They stayed like this for ages, oblivious to the world outside. The rain had stopped and clouds had gone, all that was left was the soft wind whistling through the trees.

---------------

**A/N:** Woot! Teh randomness is endeded! =D Comment pleases. I must know if randomness is the way to go. Damn it... I hate plot bunnies... they never know when to stay away. XD. My inspiration for this was being out in the rain. Yeah... I was waiting for my friend... who weren't even there! XD and it was raining REALLY heavily... so I just got an idea XD.

So yeah... comment if you don't want to see Hana-chan cry :D I is ebal XD Naww not really... Ugh! shut up, Patteh and let them do th important things they should be doing. XD Bye xx


End file.
